chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
The Second season of police procedural drama series Chicago P.D. which originally aired on NBC from September 24, 2014 to May 20, 2015. The season consists 23 episodes. Cast 'Main' * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Fluger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman 'Recurring' * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis * Kevin J. O'Connor as Commander Fischer * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Samuel Hunt as Greg Gerwitz * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Bailey Chase as DEA Agent David Lang * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Robert Wisdom as Commander Ron Perry 'Crossover Cast' * Chicago Fire ** Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett ** Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden ** Charlie Barnett as Paramedic in Charge Peter Mills ** Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson ** Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey ** David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann ** Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp ** Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz ** Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Law & Order: SVU ** Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson ** Danny Pino as Detetctive Nick Amaro ** Ice-T as Detetctive Odafin Tutuola ** Kelli Giddish as Detetctive Amanda Rollins ** Peter Scanavino as Detetctive Dominick Carisi, Jr Episodes # Call It Macaroni # Get My Cigarettes # The Weigh Station # Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw # An Honest Woman # Prison Ball # They'll Have to Go Through Me # Assignment of the Year # Called in Dead # Shouldn't Have Been Alone # We Don't Work Together Anymore # Disco Bob # A Little Devil Complex # Erin's Mom # What Do You Do # What Puts You On That Ledge # Say Her Real Name # Get Back to Even # The Three Gs # The Number of Rats # There's My Girl # Push The Pain Away # Born Into Bad News Crossovers On September 29, 2014, it was announced that Wolf's series: Chicago P.D., Chicago Fire and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, would be involved in a three part crossover event airing between November 11 and November 12, 2014 starting with Chicago Fire, then with Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and ending with Chicago P.D.. # Chicago Fire - Season 3 Episode 7 - Nobody Touches Anything # Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Season 16 Episode 7 - Chicago Crossover # Chicago P.D. - Season 2 Episode 7 - They'll Have to Go Through Me Another crossover event aired on February 3 and February 4, 2015 starting with Chicago Fire and concluding with Chicago P.D. # Chicago Fire - Season 3 Episode 13 - Three Bells # Chicago P.D - Season 2 Episode 13 - A Little Devil Complex A further crossover event aired on April 28 and April 29, 2015 starting with Chicago Fire, continuing with Chicago P.D. and concluding with Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. # Chicago Fire - Season 3 Episode 21 - We Called Her Jellybean # Chicago P.D. - Season 2 Episode 20 - The Number of Rats # Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Season 16 Episode 20 - Daydream Believer Production Archie Kao's character Detective Sheldon Jin was killed in the first season's finale, thus his character will not be appearing in the second season of the show. However, showrunner Matt Olmstead revealed that "Jin's death shakes everybody up...definitely for the next three or four episodes until people can re-galvanize as a family, but people have some hard feelings about how it all goes down." Officer Kim Burgess will be joined by a new partner, whom Olmstead describes as being an important voice to the team in the second season and particularly for Burgess. Brian Geraghty was later announced to be portraying Sean Roman, the new partner of Kim Burgess (Marina Squerciati). Jesse Lee Soffer revealed that there will be a lot more crossovers this season between Chicago P.D. and parent show Chicago Fire; "I think every episode from now on, they're going to have a couple characters from one show on the other" he told media sources. Wikipedia Gallery |-|Promotional Posters= Chicago PD Season 2 Poster 1.jpg DVD Release The DVD release of season two is set to be released in Region 1 on September 1, 2015. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2